Pikmin: Challenge of Singularities
by Pikmin.fan1991
Summary: Olimar and Shyacho were bored with the same hum-drum idea of conquering a cavern with a full 100 Pikmin, so Olimar gets the brilliant idea of going into caverns with only ONE Pikmin. Follow their escapades as they conquer every known cavern on the planet. Rated K plus for some mild violence and obscure references. I'll say it here, to save time. I don't own Pikmin or references.
1. An Idea, More or Less

_**Haha, a secret story, just so I can express my gratitude of over 35+ views and reads sooner. Thanks to all who read my stories, and sorry it takes so long for an update. In any case, this story was inspired by my own exploration of the Bulblax Kingdom and other caverns with only one (Red) Pikmin. Hope you enjoy this little tide-over! (p.s. I don't own Pikmin or Nintendo.)  
**_

* * *

It was another day in the Awakening Wood for Olimar. Shyacho had thought of the best vacation, which was staying on the Distant Planet for an unspecified number of days. In that time, both Olimar and Shyacho had become extremely skilled at commanding Pikmin, and were getting antsy for some sort of fun. Then, Olimar had an idea.

"Hey, Shyacho, I have a thought." Olimar said slyly.

"If it involves you getting a raise, then the answer is NO!" Shyacho said firmly.

"It involves having some fun." Olimar continued.

"I'm listening." Shyacho said, clearly intrigued.

"Well, you know full well how easy it is to explore a cavern with a whole squadron of Pikmin. What if we used only _one _Pikmin in a cavern?"

"But what if it gets eaten?" Shyacho asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure, the two greatest Pikmin leaders to ever hit this planet in known history are gonna let a Pikmin die under our command. Come on, it's not like we're going to fight twenty Titan Dweevils." Olimar countered.

"Well, it sounds fun... Where to first?" Shyacho asked.

"Bulblax Kingdom."

* * *

After getting one Red Pikmin from the respective Onion, Olimar and Shyacho jumped down into the all-familiar Bulblax Kingdom. Landing with a thump and taking note of the cave they were in, which was earthy brown with three alcoves in the cave they were currently in and a rather large stump in the center of the adjacent cave, the two took their Pikmin and crept up on a Dwarf Orange Bulborb. Tossing the Pikmin just in front of it, they watched as the Dwarf's back was squashed by the falling weight of the Pikmin. It was called back before the accompanying Dwarf could register what was happening, and that one soon knew for a split second what had happened. That was before it got crushed.

The two Leaders moved on to the Orange Bulborb in a little alcove. Olimar grabbed the Red and dashed toward the notoriously edgy creature. The creature woke to see a giant red _thing_ right in front of it. Panicking, it shook itself, only to find out that the red giant was just a free lunch that had latched onto it's eye. Olimar threw the Red onto the Orange Bulborb's face, and called it back before it could be shaken off. Olimar grabbed the Pikmin, ran a circle around the Bulborb, then threw the Pikmin onto it's face again. This process was repeated a couple of times, then the beast fell, defeated.

Olimar and Shyacho then moved on to the part of the room with a stump. They quickly dispatched the Dwarf Orange Bulborbs, then Shyacho repeated Olimar's earlier strategy on the other Orange Bulborb. There was a close call when Shyacho and the Red were knocked to the ground by the Bulborb's frenetic flailing, but the beast still died by the Pikmin's flower in the end.

Knowing they were done in that sublevel, Olimar and Shyacho moved on to the next sublevel.

* * *

_**Well, Olimar and Shyacho enter the Bulblax Kingdom with only one Red Pikmin, and they have already wiped out the first sublevel. What will become of their escapade? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget the four important Rs, if you please.  
**_


	2. More Progress

_**Yeah, I know it's quick, but that's only because the rough draft was my play-through of the cave with one Pikmin. Anyway, I thank all who read this and my other stories for continuing to read the stories of a still rather new writer. Also, this is still in the "tide over" phase, at least until I get through Hole of Heroes in real life gaming, which then might make it more interesting.**_

* * *

In the next sub level, Olimar and Shyacho saw the all familiar fire pits, which, with even one Red Pikmin, were not hard to get rid of. The two Captains then saw the two resident Fiery Dweevils, which only served as target practice, since either way the whole squad was invincible at this point, save for when the Red lost it's flower after being knocked off of the Dweevil's back. This prompted Shyacho to climb on top of the Dweevil and ride around on it much like a horse. When Olimar waved for him to stop, Shyacho grabbed the Pikmin and said, "It is dangerous to go alone. Take this with you." He then tossed the Pikmin to Olimar and kicked the Dweevil smack-dab in the eye. The Dweevil, now blind, ran like all of the Onions malfunctioned and released the grand three-thousand Pikmin Olimar and Shyacho had amassed. The Dweevil then ran full force into a wall, which killed it and provided comic relief for the two Captains. After their laugh, they delved down to the next sublevel.

In sub level three, the two Captains saw the more than annoying Withering Blowhogs, and they immediately threw their red onto one of them, only to see it shaken off by the time it could land only one hit. Olimar continued this process of throwing and throwing and throwing for what seemed like hours, and then, finally, the balloon creature deflated. Now more than bored, the two sought salvation from the many Female Sheargrubs in the sub level before moving on. After basically torturing every single Sheargrub in sight and flowering their Pikmin, the two went deeper into the cave.

The next sub level reconciled Olimar and Shyacho with electricity, which immediately prompted Olimar to say, "We're not cavemen; we have technology!" He then had the Pikmin destroy the electrical node, being wary of having the little creature fried to a crisp. They then worked on killing the living nodes that they called (fittingly) Anode Beetles. They waited for the potential killers to discharge, then threw their Pikmin and they themselves joined in the slug-fest. It took them two flips to kill each beetle, which was more than worth it to get the much needed exercise. After they killed the last one, they searched for the Wollywog that resided in the sub level. They found it, then promptly threw their Pikmin. Before the Wollywog could land, they whistled the Pikmin back and threw it again. This repeated for a minute, then the Wollywog fell on the ground dead. The two Captains delved deeper into the cave.

* * *

_**Cool, now Olimar and Shyacho are having a little bit of fun, at the expense of the poor creatures in the Bulblax Kingdom... If you got the references in this chapter, you win a free invisible cookie. After this chapter, I will stop bothering you people altogether with them: don't forget the 4 Rs. (If I forget and pester you again with them, throw a Purple Pikmin armed with the Brute Knuckles at my face!)**_


	3. Fear the Oranges! Maybe

_**Now is where the Captains must face the royal guards of the Great King... Well, they face a few more Bulborbs and Dweevils in a cavern to get to a colossal Bulblax, but where's the imagination in that... In any case, I personally think I'm doing half-okay with this little series. I thank you all again for reading my stories, and I was shocked to find out that this surpassed my main story! A grand total of 20+ views thanks to all of you! :) I am probably going to start updating previous chapters with descriptions of caverns and sub levels, which means that it is no longer in the tide-over phase. Yay for descriptions!  
**_

* * *

When Olimar and Shyacho hit the fifth sub level, they were greeted to that overwhelmingly bomb-rock-from-above-happy cave network, which, like all of the levels before it, had earthy brown walls and floors. The only difference between this and the other sub levels is that this particular sub level was _always_ labyrinthine in layout. The two began by scouting the area, to ensure the safety of their one flowery warrior. A few Bomb Rocks fell, which, in the end, only served as fireworks for the duo's efforts. They then moved on to find that both Orange Bulborbs, along with the Dwarfs, were located in one little alcove area. This brought a grin to the faces of both Captains, because they saw the fun in store for them in that one little alcove, the only place they didn't check for Bomb Rocks. They approached first with no Pikmin, and were immediately chased by all of the Bulborbs, Dwarf and otherwise. The Captains then heard a familiar crackling hiss come from directly behind them as they entered the dead-end of the small alcove. Right before the Bomb Rock went off, they ran out, leaving the Bulborbs to deal with the impending boom. The Dwarfs died, while the Orange Bulborbs were greatly injured. The duo came back to the scene of the crime with their Pikmin, and immediately threw it onto the back of one. Before it could flail about, Olimar called back the Pikmin, then continued tossing the Pikmin. Before long, the Bulborb was down, but the other one was right on top of them. Olimar, seeing the danger, grabbed the Red and ran like heck, shouting "DO A BARREL ROLL!" The Bulborb met with a mouthful of dirt, which it quickly spat out, and Olimar took the opportunity to throw the Pikmin on it. After a minute, the other Orange Bulborb was down. The two Captains moved on to the penultimate sub level.

In the sixth sub level, which, again, was earthy brown, Olimar and Shyacho found themselves in a cave with only a couple of Fiery Dweevils, which were quickly taken down by the two captains. They moved from the little circular room to the cave to their left to find two more Orange Bulborbs dozing blissfully, along with a few Dwarf Orange Bulborbs sniffing about in a roughly crescent-shaped cave, which was also decorated with rather noisy fire spouts. Olimar took their Red Pikmin and approached one of the Dwarfs and threw the Pikmin onto it's back, instantly crushing it. The Pikmin then ran toward one of the other Dwarf, who just realized there was a free lunch with it's name on it. Olimar and Shyacho joined in on the punch fest, and soon the Dwarf was defeated. Shyacho then leaped on top of one of the Orange Bulborbs and shouted "LEAPING LEPTONS" as he punched the Bulborb in the eye multiple times. Shyacho was finally shaken off after ten seconds of punching the Bulborb. Before the Bulborb could bite Shyacho, however, Olimar tossed the Red Pikmin smack-dab in between it's eyes. Distracted, the Bulborb continued to walk around in circles until it finally died from getting the spit beat out of it. The other Bulborb, even next to a fire spout, was dozing as peaceful as could be, which puzzled Olimar. A Bomb Rock explosion from behind shook away the feeling of puzzlement as Olimar jumped, startled. Behind him, Shyacho had already defeated the Orange Bulborb using a Bomb Rock that conveniently fell from the ceiling. Olimar motioned for Shyacho to follow him into the last jump down they would face for this cavern...

* * *

_**Woot, now I can switch to epic battle mode... Or not. I'm serious, most of the bosses are JOKES with one Pikmin, although one or two refuse to be harmed! *glares menacingly at Cavern of Chaos* Anyway, now that the moment of rage is over, back to the important stuff: this story is used as a means to entertain the you kind readers until I finish writing out the "second" chapter of my story. If you want me to hurry up, tell me, but without profanity; me no use vulgar words. :P  
**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the slightly more descriptive version of my third chapter!**_


	4. The great Emperor Bulblax

_**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for! Time to battle the Emperor Bulblax! Will Olimar and Shyacho win... The world grits its teeth in suspense... Or not. **_

_**I am thoroughly shocked (not that that takes much). Over 70+ views for this story! Thank you all for continuing to read my slightly entertaining story! I have now gotten through all the caves of Wistful Wild, and I have most of the Cavern of Chaos ready for the typing! Just gotta get Snagret Hole done first...**_

_**(p.s. Sorry it's been forever for a new chapter in my main story. I've been quite busy in general, and although I've written blurbs here and there for the first chapter, by the time I get into writing, something comes up. I really am sorry about this. :( )**_

* * *

When Olimar and Shyacho landed in the final sub level, they were met with the familiar sound of fire spouts before the dust around them had settled down. When the dust fell, they looked around in spite of their knowledge of the cave, which was again earthy brown everywhere. Within the cave that was adjacent to their location were Fiddle Heads and wriggling little stalks that seemed to be staring at the two Captains. At the closest side of said cave were the fire spouts, while the far end held a dark bramble gate leading to the exit geyser.

Olimar took their Red Pikmin and had it dispatch the fire spouts, mainly to shut them up. He then entered the arena-like cave with the Fiddle Heads and walked aimlessly toward the stalks. As soon as Olimar had stepped slightly in front of the eyes, the ground burst skyward, and the giant, gaping maw of the Emperor Bulblax surfaced, followed shortly by the rest of its body. Olimar, unimpressed, tossed the Red Pikmin onto it's face as the Bulblax licked its lips, looking forward to a free meal. As the Red Pikmin continued smacking the Bulblax, Olimar ran around it in circles, waiting for it to jump. When the Emperor Bulblax did jump to knock the assailing Pikmin off, Olimar called it back before it could be knocked to the ground. Olimar then ran back a little bit to get some distance, ran slightly to the left of the Bulblax, then quickly turned and threw the Pikmin back onto its face. Again, after a few seconds, the Bulblax jumped, and Olimar again whistled the Pikmin before it could be flung off. Olimar grabbed the Red Pikmin and ran back to Shyacho, who eagerly took the Pikmin, ready for some fun.

Shyacho repeated Olimar's earlier strategy, and soon the Emperor Bulblax jumped again. This was futile, however, and as soon as the Bulblax stood back up, Shyacho tossed the Red Pikmin back onto the Bulblax's face. A few more seconds of abuse caused the Bulblax to give up jumping and instead roar loudly and menacingly. While Shyacho was unfazed, the Red Pikmin was somehow frightened by the roaring and began running aimlessly in circles, trying futilely to run away from sound. Shyacho whistled the Pikmin back and said to it, "Never gonna let it eat you, never gonna be fool-ish!" for whatever reason. The Emperor Bulblax continued to slowly pursue it's prey, and Shyacho swiftly grabbed the Pikmin and dodged an incoming attack. Shyacho then flung the Red Pikmin onto the Bulblax's face and watched from a short distance, waiting for the right moment. The Bulblax prepared to roar, and when it did, the Red Pikmin was knocked to the ground by the force of the sound. Shyacho ran over to the Pikmin and quickly threw it onto the Bulblax as it began to lower its snout. Before long, the Emperor Bulblax convulsed and roared with much less menace than before. As it continued stumbling and slobbering about the place, Shyacho and Olimar jumped for joy at the sight of their victory. The Emperor Bulblax finally fell onto the ground, defeated, and Shyacho then set their Red Pikmin to destroying the bramble gate. As they waited, Olimar and Shyacho took a nap, trusting their ever-present ship pod to make a little chime in their helmets to let them know the task was complete. The ship did, and after waiting a good ten minutes or so, Olimar and Shyacho finally left the Bulblax Kingdom via geyser, after, of course, Shyacho trash-talked the corpse of the Emperor Bulblax.

* * *

When they landed back in front of the main hull of their ship, Olimar and Shyacho started exclaiming to the world how fun that was. Shyacho then asked Olimar where they were going to go next.

"Snagret Hole." They both said at the same time.

* * *

_**Talk about a one-sided fight... Then again, it kind of **_**HAD_ to be a one-sided fight, unless you want me to go through the same cavern twice. In any case, thanks again for all of the reads, readers! It is more than greatly appreciated! _**

**_Now, Olimar and Shyacho psych themselves for the conquering of the Snagret Hole. Poor place, what did it ever do to them? Oh, well, the boss should_ _be tedious, at least... _OR WILL IT!?_ Join them to find out._  
**


	5. The Serpentine Snagret 1

_**Good grief, every time I get back on to continue stories, this story always amazes me with it's number of views: over 100, last I checked! Thank you all for the continued reading, and do not fret, for soon, I will be finished writing my "second" chapter to my main story, which will be long, just to let you all know, so don't worry about a disappointingly short second installment!**_

_**So, anyway, Olimar and Shyacho begin their trip to the Snagret Hole... What mischief could they possibly get into?**_

* * *

As Olimar and Shyacho began their short trip to the Snagret Hole with their Red Pikmin, they crossed the twig bridge that was suspended over a small pond. They had their Pikmin extend it in the past. The two Captains then walked through a narrow ravine that led to a small pond with two bridges already extended for them. They decided to have some fun with the Yellow Wollywogs that were standing around in the pond before they went to the Snagret Hole. Olimar took the Red Pikmin and started walking nonchalantly across the bridge, thus alerting the Wollywog that Olimar was walking with something to senselessly pulverize. The Wollywog then made a spectacular leap at its seemingly unaware target; however, it soon found out that this target happened to not only be aware but even ready for a challenge. Olimar swiftly avoided the Yellow Wollywog as it began to descend from its momentary state of floating. Olimar then quickly tossed the Red Pikmin onto the back of the Yellow Wollywog and ran off of the bridge onto the side where Shyacho stood watching, amused at the Wollywog's vain attempts at trying to find the Red Pikmin. After a little while, the Wollywog gave up its game of walking in circles and made a leap to try to knock the assailing Pikmin off. Before this could happen, though, Olimar quickly called the Red Pikmin back to his side and threw it again onto the back of the Yellow Wollywog. This process repeated a few times, with the Wollywog failing to hop right as the death strike was about to be delivered. When the final blow was delivered, the Yellow Wollywog croaked at a very high pitch, which quickly died down as it fell on its side and finally ceased moving.

Shyacho then took control of the Pikmin and waltzed aimlessly across the other bridge in the same way Olimar did minutes ago. The second Yellow Wollywog also fell prey to the temptation of senselessly crushing things, and it leaped above Shyacho, only to be met with the feeling of splinters as Shyacho avoided it. The Wollywog then felt the sharp smack of the Red Pikmin's flower as it landed on the Wollywog's back. This Wollywog was just as dim as the first, and all it would think about doing would be walking around in circles. It leaped, and again, Shyacho called back their Red Pikmin. He threw the Red Pikmin, and after a few more minutes, the other Yellow Wollywog met the same fate as it's earlier twin. Shyacho and Olimar jumped, now clearly getting pumped from their earlier bored-out-of-wits state to the state they had when they first managed to save Louie. When they finished celebrating, Olimar took the Red Pikmin, and as he crossed the bridge, Shyacho stood watching, waiting for the beast that lurked in the ground guarding the entrance to the Snagret Hole.

Then, as Olimar stepped in the center of the path between the bridge and the cave entrance, a monstrous, giant serpentine body exploded from the ground, sending dirt and rocks everywhere. When it attempted to peck at Olimar and his accompanying Red Pikmin, Olimar deftly evaded the attack and ran behind the creature, which had rather thick, blue scales along its snake-like body and neck, with the head of a bird, complete with white plumage and a huge beak. Olimar had called it a Burrowing Snagret when he first met the creature months before, and the name stuck for all of Hocotate's biologists. The Snagret burrowed back into the ground, sending even more dust and dirt everywhere. Olimar walked calmly into the center of what could be viewed as a flat arena, and the Snagret came back up from the ground. However, it got partially slowed by a rather thick root, and it could only get it's head and body halfway out of the ground. Olimar took the opportunity to toss the Red Pikmin right below the Snagret's eye, and the Red Pikmin then took the opportunity to begin pelting the Snagret's eye, and the Snagret took the opportunity to try to peck at Olimar between flinching in pain, and Shyacho took the opportunity to shout to the dead Wollywog, "I'm walking on sunshine, Aaaah Ohhh! And I feel GOOD!" Olimar, the Pikmin, and even the Snagret paused and looked at Shyacho, all with their jaws hanging from their faces. After a minute of staring in frozen terror, the three shook away the feeling and continued their clash. After a while, the Snagret burrowed back into the ground, shaking off the Red Pikmin that was assailing it.

The Snagret exploded from the ground, and Olimar took the Pikmin and ran behind the Snagret so as to avoid having his Pikmin get eaten. The Snagret burrowed, then exploded from the ground again, much to Olimar's annoyance. He repeated his previous run around, and the Snagret again burrowed back into the ground. The Snagret got slowed again by a root, and soon, the Snagret had an unwanted visitor on its face. A couple of pecks and the Snagret burrowed back into the ground, flinging the Red Pikmin a little ways from where Olimar stood. Olimar grabbed the Red Pikmin and waited. The Snagret was again slowed by a root, and was again assaulted by the Red Pikmin. Olimar ran in small circles in front of the Snagret, waiting for it to raise its head to attack. When it did in between flinching, Olimar ran from its reach, then back in front of it. After a little while, the Snagret burrowed back into the ground, again flinging the Pikmin off of its head. This process repeated for a while, and the Snagret's body finally gave out and exploded around sunset. Olimar, now peeved at the Snagret for taking away the chance to explore all of the caves, snatched Shyacho, who seemed to be having an engaging conversation with the dead Yellow Wollywog, by the antenna and tossed him into the Snagret Hole. Olimar then whistled back the Red Pikmin that was trying to lift the Snagret's head by itself, grabbed it, and then jumped into the Snagret Hole himself.

* * *

_**Okay, so Olimar and Shyacho kill two Yellow Wollywogs and one Burrowing Snagret on their way to the Snagret Hole, with Olimar positively seething with rage at any Burrowing Snagret because one of them cost Olimar and Shyacho the rest of the day. This is gonna end well... In any case, thanks again for all the views, which now total more than 115 total. I am so impressed with my story.**_


	6. Notice

Dear Readers:

As you may have noticed, I have put this story on hold for now until a select conflict has been resolved regarding my other stories. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

1991


End file.
